NarniaPeter and SimertaA Narnian love story ch1
by SleeplessAtNight1993
Summary: A diferent point of view of what really happened when the brothers returned for second time. A first meeting with Simerta.The story follows the movie.Caspian's best friend.Peter/Simerta Caspian/Susan


CHAPTER 1

(This story is about the girl that changed Peter Pevensie's life. A Narnian human girl called Simerta. All the followings happen during the events of Prince Caspian movie and book)

Peter Pevensie turned on the light in his room and threw his schoolbag in the floor. He left the door open so his brother, Edmund, would follow him in their room and lied lazily in his bed in one corner of the room. He took out from the cupboard next to his bed a book he was reading about the great king Arthur and he started to read.

Edmund followed his brother to their room. In his way in, he tripped in Peter's bag and fall down. Peter didn't even blink. He just turned one page. But if someone could see his face behind his book, he would see a hidden smile.

-Oi! Couldn't you left it in your bed?- Ed asked

Peter's face appeared upon the book. -What?- he asked lazily

Edmund kicked his bag. -I tripped in your silly bag!-

-Silly indeed- Peter said and he hided behind his book again.

Edmund rolled his eyes and after leaving his own bag upon his desk he took off his hat and he sat on his bed on the other corner of the room. Their room wasn't big so their bed's distance was about 10feet. He sat and he looked his brother as he was reading. Peter had his one foot upon the other and he had placed his one hand behind his head. Edmund had seen him read like that but not here. No, the last time he saw him reading like that was in a far away land. The wonderful land of Narnia. It was almost a year since they had come back from their trip in Narnia. Edmund could remember everything clearly. The white witch, the mighty lion Aslan and the magic wardrobe that lead them there. Without noticing it, he left a sigh.

Peter stopped reading and looked at him. -Woman trouble buddy?-

Edmund woke up from his thoughts. -No, not really. I was thinking about… you know… Narnia-

Peter's face got serious. -Oh- he said

-It's been a year Peter. Will we ever return?- Edmund asked with a curious tone and Peter realized that he should answer properly to him and comfort him like his old brother.

-I don't know Ed. But it was great, wasn't it?-he asked trying to make him smile.

-It was awesome. I can still remember everything- Edmund said with a lost smile.

-Yeah, me too. I can clearly remember how I used to win you in everything. Horse-riding, fighting, chess, everything- Peter said smiling

Edmund raised his one eyebrow playfully -I don't think so! I used to win you in chess and fighting!-

-Maybe but I won in everything else! Pillow fighting too!- he said and he threw his pillow on Edmund.

Edmund laughed and he took his pillow and Peter's and he stood up.

-Hey! Two pillows? Not fair!- he said

The two brothers kept playing pillow fighting until their sister, Suzan, came and told them that dinner was ready.

In Telmar, a dark figure was walking in the rooms of the castle. A screaming could be heard all over the place. The figure picked up pace and it reached a room. He entered it and closed the door behind. He quickly run and opened the curtains that were around the bed. Prince Caspian was sleeping. He placed his hand on the prince's mouth to stop him from making noise. After Caspian opened his eyes and saw that it was his tutor, he turned around complaining and asking from five more minutes. His professor turned him around violently and Caspian understood that something bad had happened or else his tutor wouldn't be acting like that.

-What is it professor?- An eclipse or something? he asked sleepy

-No my prince. You won't study the stars tonight. I'm afraid that you have to leave. Now-

-What are you talking about?- Caspian asked rubbing his face with his hand

Your uncle's wife has given birth… to a boy- Professor said.

All the sleepiness disappeared from Caspian's face. He got up and followed his tutor who opened the doors of his wardrobe. There was a secret passage-way there and Caspian had used it many times. His professor started running down the stairs while Caspian hided behind the doors and looked at his room from a small hole in the left door. And truly, 7 soldiers enter the room and with the signal of the right-hand soldier of his uncle, they all stubbed the bed. Caspian turned around and he followed the old man quickly.

-What are we going to do professor?- Caspian asked as he was wearing his breastplate and picked up a sword he was using when he was practicing.

-Simerta is waiting for you at the stables. She has your horse ready. You must leave my prince-

-And what about you? I won't leave you here!- Caspian complained as they were reaching the stables.

There, his best friend and daughter of his professor, Simerta, was waiting for him with his black horse ready. A pinch of sadness hit him as he realized that he wouldn't see her again. They had been friends since they were babies. They had been taught and raised together as there was no other kid in the castle to be his friend. Simerta looked at him as he was approaching. She hugged him tightly as she was sad that her friend was leaving too. A small tear run down her cheek.

-Take care ok?- she said and helped him to get up in the horse.

Her father arrived and he gave Caspian his cloak.- Listen to me boy. You keep running to the forests. They won't follow you there. When you see two big olive trees turn left and in a big cave right. Then turn north until you see a river. Then you must turn left and you will find….- his words were paused by his daughter that took his hand.

-Father, I'll go with Caspian. I'm the only one that knows the woods better than anyone. If I won't go he will get lost and weather they will catch him or the wild animals will eat him-. Simerta said.

The professor stood still for a while as he was thinking that he would lose his daughter and the boy he raised as his son. But he understood that Simerta was right. -You're right. Go with him. Hurry-

As Caspian was complaining to his tutor, Simerta picked up another sword and climbed up with his help, sitting behind him.

-Oh! Take this with you too. Use it only in great danger!- the professor said as he was giving Caspian a horn. -Now go!- the professor said and he hit the horse so it would start.

They were running as the fireworks were exploding in the sky. The very moment they left the castle, 20 men were running after them with their horses. Mirage's soldiers, no doubt. They were running fast towards the woods. When they reached it they run quickly inside it. Simerta looked back. The soldiers stopped for some seconds. But after some minutes, they started chasing them again. She turned and told Caspian to go faster. Caspian hit the horse with his feet and he whispered it to go faster. They were running until they found the great river of Narnia. Caspian ordered the horse to keep running. The soldiers were dangerously approaching. Simerta stretched her hand and took a small knife from Caspian's belt. She looked back and tried to hit the soldier. The knife flied but it didn't hit it's target. She took another one and this time she threw it to the feet of the horse. It was hurting her that she had to hit a horse but there was no other way. She hit it to the foot so it would be easy to be healed. The horse with the soldier fall down in the river making a big group of soldiers to trip and fall too. She turned around. Caspian was looking at the soldiers excited. He wasn't looking at the road in front of them.

-You made it!- he yelled

Simerta saw a big branch hanging from a tree in front of them, in the height of their heads.

-Caspian!- she yelled but it was too late. The branch hit Caspian's head and he hit Simerta's and they both fall down. But Caspian's foot was hanging from the saddle. He quickly set it free and he crawled close to her.

-Are you all right?- Simerta asked him.

-Yeah I'm fine. How's your head?-

-If I have a bump tomorrow morning you're dead!-Simerta said

They both laughed but a move made them stop and look around frightened.

A light appeared and two dwarfs came out of the house, running toward them. They both crawled back, trying to find their swords that had fallen down somewhere. The horn had also fallen down, in front of their feet. The dwarf that was close to them stopped when he saw it. He looked at them very carefully. Then, the noise of the soldiers coming made him turn around.

-Take care of them!- He yelled to the other dwarf and he run to the direction of the soldiers moving around his sword.

Caspian and Simerta looked each other as the other dwarf was running towards them. Caspian grabbed the horn and blew.

All they heard was a -NO!- and then the dwarf knocked them both unconscious.


End file.
